Ciaran's Drag Rush: All Stars (Season 1)
Season 1 of Ciaran's Drag Rush: All Stars '''consists of TBA episodes. 10 Queens from the past seasons return to the show to compete for the title of Ciaran's Next Rush Wiki All Star, a spot in the hall of fame and a spot on the judging panel. The season is taking place here and on discord ! Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won ''Ciaran's Drag Rush All Stars'' :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in fourth place before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant won for the lipsync for your legacy and sent one of the bottom queens home. :█ The contestant was in the top two winners of that week but ended up not winning the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the top two, and won the Lip Sync for your Life, ''with another contestant The contestant won $5,000 and the power to eliminate another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge of that week along with the returning contestants but did not ''Lip Sync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the top that week but ended up not being in the top two of that week. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week but wasn't eliminated by the winner of the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week and was eliminated by the winner of the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was eliminated for the second time by that week's Lipsync for your Legacy winner. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. '''Lipstick Choises Episodes 'Episode 1 - RuDemption On The Runway:' * Runway Challenge: Rudeem a fashion fail from the original season! * Top Two All Stars: Monet X Change & Sasha Velour'' * 'Lipsync For Your Legacy Winner: Monet X Change ' * '''Bottom Four: Beyonce, Monique Heart, Naomi Smalls & Willam * LipSync Theme: Queen * Eliminated: Monique Heart 'Episode 1 Looks' Runway Theme: Rudemption Beyonce= |-| Farrah Moan= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Manila Luzon= |-| Monet X Change= |-| Monique Heart= |-| Naomi Smalls= |-| Sasha Velour= |-| Timonce LaBeija X= |-| Willam= 'Episode 2 - The Future of Drag:' * Runway Challenge: Serve a look of what you think the future of drag is gonna be! * Top Two All Stars: Lady Gaga & Monet X Change * Lipsync For Your Legacy Winner: Lady Gaga * Bottom Two: Timonce LaBeija X & Willam * LipSync Theme: Favourite Song * Eliminated: Timonce LaBeija X 'Episode 2 Looks' Runway Theme: Future of Drag Beyonce= |-| Farrah Moan= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Manila Luzon= |-| Monet X Change= |-| Naomi Smalls= |-| Sasha Velour= |-| Timonce LaBeija X= |-| Willam= 'Episode 3 - All Stars Snatch Game:' * Runway Challenge: Elegance After Dark * Maxi-Challenge: Snatch Game * Top Two All Stars: Manila Luzon & Beyonce * Lipsync For Your Legacy Winner: Manila Luzon * Bottom Three: Sasha Velour, Naomi Smalls & Farrah Moan ''' * '''LipSync Theme: Whitney Houston * Eliminated: Naomi Smalls 'Episode 3 Looks' Runway Theme: Elegance After Dark Beyonce= |-| Farrah Moan= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Manila Luzon= |-| Monet X Change= |-| Naomi Smalls= |-| Sasha Velour= |-| Willam= 'Episode 4 - The Winners Ball:' * Runway Challenge: Serve 3 Looks, Sleek and Sexy, Red For Filth & Pageant Queen Eleganza * Top Two All Stars: Beyonce & Lady Gaga * Lipsync For Your Legacy Winner: Lady Gaga * Bottom Two: Monet X Change & Willam * LipSync Theme: Madonna * Eliminated: Monet X Change 'Episode 4 Looks' Runway Theme: Winners Ball Beyonce= |-| Farrah Moan= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Manila Luzon= |-| Monet X Change= |-| Sasha Velour= |-| Willam= 'Episode 5 - Fabulous Flowing Fabrics:' * Runway Challenge: Serve a freely, fabulous flowing outfit. * Top Two All Stars: TBA'' * '''Lipsync For Your Legacy Winner: TBA * Bottom Two: TBA * LipSync Theme: 90's * Eliminated: TBA 'Episode 5 Looks' Runway Theme: Fabulous Flowing Fabrics Beyonce= |-| Farrah Moan= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Manila Luzon= |-| Sasha Velour= |-| Willam= 'Episode 6 - A Sweet All Star RuVenge:' * Runway Challenge: Serve a White Party Realness Look! * Top Three All Stars: Lady Gaga, Manila Luzon & Sasha Velour * Lipsync For Your Legacy Winner: Lady Gaga * Bottom Two: Beyonce and Farrah Moan * LipSync Theme: Musicals * Eliminated: Beyonce 'Episode 6 Looks' Runway Theme: White Party Realness All Stars= |-| ???= 'Episode 7 - The All Star Roast Extravaganza:' * Runway Challenge: Serve a RPDR Promo inspired look! * Main Challange: Write a roast, roasting the whole judging panel. * Main Challenge Winner: Manila Luzon * Bottom Four: Farrah Moan, Lady Gaga, Naomi Smalls & Sasha Velour '' * '''LipSync Theme: N/A * Eliminated: Lady Gaga 'Episode 7 Looks' Runway Theme: RPDR Promo Inspired Farrah Moan= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Manila Luzon= |-| Naomi Smalls= |-| Sasha Velour= 'Episode 8 - Grand Finale:' * Runway Challenge: Best Drag * Part 1 Winner: Manila Luzon * LipSync Theme: Victorious * Crowned Queen: ' 'Episode 8 Looks Runway Theme: Best Drag Farrah Moan= |-| Manila Luzon= |-| Naomi Smalls=